The Avengers do halloween
by babyliss12
Summary: Tony finds out that Steve has never gone trick or treating. Along with the other Avengers he sets out to change that but of course being the Avengers something has got to go wrong and it leaves Steve wishing that he'd never gone along with Tony's plan. Just a simple one-shot and this is my first Avengers fic.


**Greetings readers, I now that I promised my other two stories an update and they are in the process of being written and this is simply a Halloween one-shot. **

**Note – I'm English not American so some things may be a bit different and this is my first ever Avengers fic so I'm sorry if it sucks. Oh and also some of the information may be off but have you ever tried goggling Halloween it's weird. **

**Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing but I really really want to.**

**Summery – Steve's first Halloween in the 21****st**** century and the avengers take him trick or treating for the first time. This has disastrous consequences.**

Ever since waking up from the ice, Steve had faced new challenges on just about a daily basis. Dealing with the fact that everyone he knew was dead, the advances in technology and on occasion the fact that suddenly ordinary days of the year become a lot more important.

Such as today, October 31st otherwise known was Halloween. Of course Halloween had been around when he was little but it was very different. Children still went trick or treating but it defiantly was less popular than it was now. It was like Pancake Day, it seemed like the avengers were less interested in the religious side of it and more interested in spending the entire day eating pancakes. Which Steve was not complaining about as Clint made the best pancakes ever.

Halloween looked like it was going to be much the same. While on his run he had been meet with the sight of many decorations being put up and children running round with costumes in bags or even wearing them. Teens and younger adults were walking round with shopping bags filled with alcohol and snacks presumably for parties later that night. All of this gave Steve the impression that tonight may be busy for the Avengers and he walked wearily from the lift into the kitchen and living room part of the tower.

Bruce was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and trying once again to explain to Thor how to work a toaster but it didn't look like it was going well, so Steve was fairly confident that they would be needing a new toaster by the end of the morning. For once Tony seemed to be quiet, well at least for now. After living for Tony for any length of time you began to realise that Tony being quiet did not last long and you should enjoy it while it lasts.

Clint and Natasha were probably sparring and wouldn't be seen until one of them may get hungry or Natasha decided that she needed more coffee, which may be soon or several hours.

Greeting Bruce, Thor and Tony who all gave their various replies, Steve focused on finding something to eat, eventually having to settle on cereal.

Growing up, although cereal had been around, thanks to the depression he had never had a lot of it. Which was another thing that the 21st century had a lot of. It had so many different types and brands that Steve had had a breakdown in the middle of a shop last time he was sent with Thor to stock up on food. To be fair he had done better than Thor who had wandered around looking dazed before trying to eat a lot of the food before they had brought it, thus giving them a rather large bill. Thor's claim had been that the meat and food would not last long and they should have a large feast to celebrate something. It seemed Asgardians celebrated anything, as Thor claimed they had one when Loki had spoken his first word, which came with his first sentence and his first speech. All in one go. The thing was the Avengers had not been surprised that Loki had made speeches at such a young age. It was surprising however that the speech was about why Loki didn't want to eat his vegetables. Tony just claimed that vegetables were hated by all children including it seemed crazy gods who try to take over planets. Out of that weird conversation it was revealed that Steve had to have been the only child in history to eat his vegetables with out a fuss. To which Steve had only replied that the Avengers had never met Steve's mother.

Anyway, it had been needless to say when Natasha came back to the tower and found 70 stone of meat piled into the fridge and every other place that they could think to put it, and also every type of cereal from the shop crammed into cupboards, she banned Thor and Steve from doing the shopping ever again. Tony was still not letting him live it down and he couldn't help remember that incident now as he found his favourite cereal. One that turned the milk chocolaty as well. Despite always trying to get the Avengers to eat more healthily, Steve found that chocolate cereal was the best start you could have to a day. Pouring out a huge bowl Steve started eating and zoned out from Bruce and Thor's conversation and the morning seemed to be progressing in the normal way. That was until Steve brought up Halloween.

"Bruce, why does Halloween seem like such a big deal now?"

Before Bruce could even think of an answer, Tony, who had been silent up until now, ran over from his chair and stood directly in front of Steve with a rather odd look on his face. After about a minute Steve looked up and into Tony's eyes. The look was creepy to say the least, the eyes were wild but still filled with intelligence but also manic and so Steve quickly dropped his gaze and focused on his chocolate cereal.

"Steve Halloween, in my opinion is simply the best holiday of them all. You get loads of free stuff and you don't have to do anything but dress up in costumes. This is the day when everyone is a child. It's great"

"But okay I understand that but why do people make such a big deal"

"They just do, trick or treating is just great" Tony's facial expression changed to one that thought that he was talking to a very small child.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been" At that statement even Bruce looked shocked. Thor as usual looked confused but after realising that Bruce and Tony thought it was bad, Thor's own features changed to mimic theirs.

"Steve that is…. I have no words" Tony started pacing while shaking his head.

"Well it's not like there was a lot of chance, people didn't really have chocolate a lot in the depression. Besides it was normally cold in October so my mother didn't want me going out. Kind of ruined a costume if I was wearing a thick coat" Steve attempted to explain although it didn't look like they thought his explanation was enough for never going trick or treating.

Tony was still pacing and it seemed he had gone into an intense thinking mode. Like he was trying to find the answer to a particularly hard problem.

"Aha I've got it. We are taking you trick or treating tonight Steve" Tony looked overly pleased with his decision and even Bruce looked happy about it. After that Tony become a whirlwind, getting JARVIS to call Natasha and Clint up to inform them of his plans while at the same time asking Bruce if he could wear the Iron Man suit as his costume. Steve knew that this day was going to either be one to remember or one that he would he to forget as soon as possible. At the moment watching Tony rush around he was leaning towards the second one.

As Natasha and Clint appeared out of the lift he was just about certain it was going to be the second one due to the looks on their faces and the mumbling nonsense Tony was still sprouting.

"Stark, we were in the middle of something. What's so important?"

"The good Captain over there has never gone trick or treating, which means tonight we are going trick or treating" Tony paused as if waiting for a grand round of applause at his genius idea but when no one did, he pouted and went on to try and explain a bit more. "You see we simply cannot allow the symbol of America to not have ever gone trick or treating. We need to sort this out immediately. Besides it'll be fun"

Clint seemed to be on board with the idea and even Natasha seemed to be warming to it. This caused Steve to groan. There would be no escaping it since the two assassins were his last chance and now they had let him down. Sliding carefully off his stool, he starting backing away to the door. If he could get out he may just survive this.

"Soooo" This time it was Clint who spoke up "What are our costumes going to be?"

Tony simply gave off a grin and his eyes moved to were Steve was edging out the room. "Oh, I have a few ideas"

Steve swallowed audibly and went to make a run for it but was stopped before he even started running due to Tony getting JARVIS to lock the doors and shut down the lift.

This could get bad, he thought to himself as the avengers, including Thor who was probably still a bit lost, advanced on him.

..….xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo…...

_Several long, painful and rather odd hours later…_

Standing just inside the avengers tower Steve looked around, his eyesight giving him the extra edge in the darkness that had fallen across New York City. Children were running around, with parents yelling after them and trying to keep up with overexcited and chocolate hyped children. Steve defiantly did not envy them. Teenagers dressed gruesomely jumped out and scared each other. Apparently this was normal for a Halloween night. Around him stood the over avengers all dressed in what Tony called the most awesome costumes ever and Steve was somewhat agreed with him.

Tony was dressed as a scientist which was defiantly bordering on a mad scientist. His hair was messy and he had huge goggles on, along with a large ripped lap coat which was splattered with various chemicals and other stuff that Tony didn't even tell them what it was. Not to mention he had come up with a chemical formula that he had drunk which was turning his voice very odd. It was high and squeaky one minute and then deep the next. His weapon of choice was a very large syringe which had a suspicious looking red liquid in it. Tony claimed it was harmless but Steve was staying away to be on the safe side.

Bruce had gone with something a bit different to what Steve expected for the well-meaning doctor but it suited him. Bruce was now an actual Doctor complete with stethoscope and mask. He also had a long coat which was covered in fake blood and contact lenses which tuned his eyes bright green, kind of like the hulks. Bruce's weapon was a, in Steve's opinion larger than it needed to be, scalpel also coved in blood.

With Thor they had had to get a little bit more creative because of his size but they had all agreed on the final product. Thor was a zombie. Tattered clothing and a fake brain held in his hand, which he kept trying to eat because it was made of marshmallows, only to be yelled at by Tony to leave it alone. Steve thought it looked better with chunks missing but apparently it was ruining Tony's vision. More fake blood covered the clothing. Steve found himself wondering why Tony had so much fake blood laying around. Natasha had made up Thor's face pale and darkened the bits around the eyes. Overall it looked good but Thor's naturally happy personality ruined the effect a little.

Natasha was dressed as something that defiantly suited her personality. She was dressed as the devil. One of her trade mark cat suits which was worn under a bright red cape and knee length boots. Her red hair was piled atop her head and a pair of very real looking horns added on top. Her weapon was a very real looking pitchfork. The costume wasn't much but the manner that she wore it with defiantly meant she looked scary.

Originally Clint had planned to go as a secret agent but Natasha had managed to change his mind and so Clint was now a gangster. Hair slicked back with a fake moustache and pinstripe suit plus a trilby and supposedly fake gun but Steve got the feeling it might be real. Although Steve wasn't really worried about it too much. Well okay he was but there wouldn't be much he could do about it.

All the avengers' costumes were ruined slightly by the hollowed out pumpkins that they were going to use in order to collect their sweets. Add that into the fact that Thor, Tony and Clint were practically bouncing with excitement and the scariness was almost taken away.

"Come on Steve lets go, we gotta go before all the good stuff is gone" Tony called back to Steve "You look fine lets go" Deciding not to wait any longer Tony came back inside the building and grabbed Steve by the hand and pulled him out of the building.

Now exposed in the open Steve took another look at his costume and sighed he knew he couldn't escape this anymore.

"Come on Cap you look fine" this time it was Clint that spoke up.

"You're not the one in the vampire costume." While it didn't sound that bad it really was. Skin tight leather trousers and a crisp white shirt and black waistcoat. A dark red cape and contact lenses turned his eyes blood red as well. There was also the slight sign of fangs visible from his mouth. While it wasn't awful, it would not have been Steve's first choice of costume. The blond hair looked completely out of place but at the same time it made him look even scarier. Well so Clint said.

"Let's just get this over with then" Steve told them and headed off down the street.

The avengers followed like little puppies and they started their night of trick or treating. Tony over took Steve and led the group through the streets. To say that people were surprised when they opened the door and were met with the Avengers was an understatement. But after a while Steve found he was enjoying himself.

But as they say good things never last and soon they were face to face with a so called villain. His idea was to use a machine and turn people into the monsters or creatures that they were dressing up as. Luckily none of the Avengers had been changed and Steve was rather hoping it would stay that way. Although they had not been changed. they had still however ran into difficulties. Tony had been tazered by one of the people who have been changed and so was twitching on the floor while he tried to recover. Thor would have been fine fighting off the zombies even with no hammer but the problem was he couldn't let them bit him. It also seemed like Thor had a bit of a fear of ghosts, which was another problem as all the ghosts nearby seemed to be attacking Thor. Clint and Natasha were being held by a witch who also seemed to be supressing the hulk, making Bruce also useless. Steve was being held by two vampires who were as it seemed a lot stronger than him, but if he got free they may have a chance. Although that was better said than done as they had a definite death grip on him. Despite the fact that they were both dead, well not really but at the same time they were and it was all a bit confusing.

The guy was on a stack of cars and was giving a monologue. Steve rolled his eyes at that, all villains gave a monologue at some point, and he glanced over at Tony who was still twitching on the floor but seemed to be regaining some of his strength. Thor was batting uselessly at the ghosts. Sighing, Steve had to wonder when S.H.E.I.L.D was going to get here. They always turned up after the excitement and when the problem had been dealt with.

_Well this was turning out great, Steve thought, I can't believe I missed out on trick or treating all these years it's just so much fun. Uh that sounded like he had an inner Tony, Steve shook his head to try and gather his thoughts and make a plan. Well I suppose I should listen to what the guys saying._

"You people always looked down at me, from when I was little to right now. You hide behind masks and you pretend, you always pretend." He looked directly at Steve "Even super heroes hide behind masks but not tonight now you will all become those you pretend to be"

For a villain who seemed a little ridiculous he was becoming a very big threat and personally Steve just wanted this over so he could go home to drink hot chocolate and eat ice cream and all the sweets that he had gathered throughout the night.

The guy jumped down from the cars and walked over to stand in front of Steve, he paused for effect staring at Steve intently, before pulling out the gun that he used to turn people and pointed the machine at Steve.

"Let's remove the costume" He said with a cackle. Steve heard shouts from the other Avengers but the guy took no notice and stayed fixed on Steve.

At that moment Steve reflected on his life decisions and wondered if it was to late to rethink his career choices. But before he could overthink it too much the guy pulled the trigger and Steve felt a warm feeling engulf him. The warm feeling was suddenly gone replaced with a chilling cold and Steve realised that his heart had stopped beating.

"Aghhhhhh" Steve let out a yell of pain as pain consumed his entire body and he dropped to the ground in agony. He felt a tightness in his gums and he reached up to tear the fake fangs out only to be greeted by new ones. Real ones. He could still hear the yells of the Avengers but they then got louder and clearer. He could hear their heart beats and smell a lot more. Which in New York was bad, it was bad enough with his regular super soldier sense of smell. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell of unwashed people and sweat and Ahhh that was the smell of chocolate. His mouth watered at that and he sniffed happily.

Steve lifted his head and tested the vampire side, sure he was thirsty but he could handle it and plus it meant he was now not being held because they assumed that Steve was now bad.

"Hahahaha, how does it feel? How does it feel to be unmasked?" The guy, who probably needed a name at this point, stood over Steve and asked him.

At this point Steve just wanted home and bed and to be honest this guy was very annoying. "Well I have to say, being a vampire is really not that different than being a super solider and so I think I still have my mask"

With those words Steve wound up and punched the guy, causing him to drop the gun and fall back. Tony jumped up and successfully helped Thor get rid of the zombies and ghosts and by the time Steve had looked at Clint and Natasha the Witch was groaning on the floor, so Steve just didn't ask. The other monsters, without their leader just looked round, rather confused.

"Ahhh Tony how do we change them and me back?" Steve called over to Tony who seemed to be keeping his distance.

"Not sure Cap, erm give me some time. We'll just get S.E.I.L.D to round them up and you can be kept in the hulk cage, just in case you get…hungry" Steve nodded but still rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to leave Steve had a thought and he used his new and improved eyesight to grab all the sweets and various chocolates that he could see. Laughing, he ran off through the night back to Stark Tower, sniffing them madly. Leaving his team mate to deal with everything else Steve decided that he should have the night off and enjoy what he had collected.

When the Avengers returned later they found Steve passed out in the middle of a large pile of sweet wrappers, chocolate smeared around his face, snoring happily.

…..xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo…

_Another set of long hours later…actually the next day is where our tale picks up_

Steve let out a sigh of relief at the feel of the fangs receding back into nothing. His senses went back to normal and now he could look at his friend's without seeing meat and a drink.

"Well that was a great night out Tony really. I can't believe I missed out on Halloween all these years" Steve's words were laced with sarcasm

"Don't blame me. I didn't plan for it to happen" Tony bit back.

"At least Tony didn't eat all the sweets" Clint chipped in and Steve ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Well at least I didn't eat you, I had something to distract me. You didn't have to film it though"

"Dude, you sparkled in the sunlight after screaming that you needed a coffin and fast before you turn to dust. It was hilarious."

"It was indeed Brother Steven, your actions caused us all great pleasure after a battle" Of course that was Thor who decided to join in

"It was hardly a battle Thor. It could have been a lot worse" Bruce ever the voice of reason piped up.

"Yeah, Nat could have really been turned into the devil. We would have all been dead in minutes, we should be glad that Steve was able to fight the darkness of being a vampire". Clint was the one that said that, it was slightly mocking but true all the same and it caused the others to nod as well and become quiet for a second. It could have been way worse and they should be glad that Steve made a bad Vampire, who was more concerned with chocolate than blood.

At that point Natasha joined them with a selection of DVD's in hand and the best part of Halloween it seemed started, despite being a day late. It was of course more sweets that Tony had brought this time and the scary films and the friends that Steve had learnt to love and to trust. They were more than just friends, they were a family now.

Although it didn't change the fact that Steve was never going trick or treating again, no matter what anyone said. And that was that.

**Well it's over now. I hope it didn't suck to badly, like I said it was my first Avengers fic. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN and I hope you all have a great day.**

**Reviews are like love and who doesn't love, love. Basically please review**

**Babyliss12 xxxxxx**


End file.
